Electrical sensors are very common in industry and research, for example, for position measurements, distance measurements, angle measurements, and acceleration measurements, or as gas and fluid sensors. Important factors for the selection of an integrated sensor are: reliable measurement results, accuracy, resolution, lifetime, cost and compatibility with silicon technology and electronic industry.